zanessastory
by laughitupx
Summary: a plain zanessa story. some drama. not very good. my first story.
1. The Beginning

"Hey Nessa!" exclaimed Zac, jumping up behind Vanessa as she was walking towards home on this beautiful, sunny Monday morning.

"AAH! ZAC!!" Screamed Vanessa. "I mean, oh Hi!"

"Scared you, didn't I?" Zac teased, with a happy smile on his face.

"No, not at all!" Vanessa said, giggling, "Anyways, what are you doing here??"

"I'm here because I wanted to know if you would like to come to my house for a sleepover tonight" said Zac.

"Sure!" Vanessa said.

"Great. Everyones going to be there! Its gunna be soo much fun! Come over around 8!" Zac replied.

"Yeahh! I can't wait! Okay!" Vanessa said, excitedly. "Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you later! Bye Zac!!"

"Byee Nessa!" Zac said, as he started walking away.

Later that afternoon when Zac got to his house, he called Corbin.

"Hello?" Corbin answered his phone.

"Hey dude!!" said Zac into the phone.

"Hey! Whats up?" Corbin replied.

"Nothing! I wanted to see if you could come over to help me set up for a sleepover tonight. The whole gang is coming!" Zac said.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. When do you want me over? And do you want me to call anyone else, to see if they want to come?" asked Corbin.

"Okay! You can come over now, if you want! And sure! Can you call Lucas and Monique? Tell Lucas he can come help set up, too. I'll call Ashley,

I already talked to Ness." Zac smiled. "Its gunna be so much fun!!"

"Okay! I'll call Luc and Mo, and then I'll be over as soon as I can! Yeah it is! I can't wait!!" Corbin replied.

"Okay! See you in a few!! Bye" Zac said, and he hung up the phone.

Next Zac dialed Ashley's number.

"Hey Zac!!" Ashley answered.

"Heyy Ash! Um.. I was wondering.. do you want to come to a sleepover tonight? Everyones coming!" Zac asked.

"Sure Zac!!" Ashley replied happily.

"Great! Come over around 8. I have to go, though. Corbin and Luc are coming over to set up. Bye Ash! See you tonight!"

"Bye!!" Ashley replied. Zac hung up the phone.

About 15 minutes later, Zac heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Corbin! Hey Lucas!" Zac exclaimed, opening the door to find that Corbin and Lucas were standing there.

"Hey Zac!" Lucas and Corbin said at the same time.

"Are you guys ready to set up?" Zac asked.

"Yeah! We are!!" Lucas replied.

"Great! I'll be right back!" Zac said, running into the kitchen area.

In about 40 seconds Zac returned to the living room, carrying an armful of snacks, such as chips and candy. As expected, Corbin grabbed one of the bags of chips from Zac's hand, opened it, and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"CORBIN!!" Zac said, laughing. "Those are for the party!!"

"I know! I got hungry!" Corbin said, through a mouthful of chips.

Lucas just laughed and helped Zac put some snacks on the table.

Later that night, Vanessa, Ashley and Monique all arrived at Zacs house around the same time.

"Hello ladies!" Zac said, grinning, expessially at Vanessa.

"Hi Zaccy!" Monique said, grinning also.

"Hey Mo!" Zac said.

"Hey Zac." Said Ashley.

"Hey Ash!" Said Zac.

"Hey Zac!!" Vanessa said, smiling sweetly at Zac.

"Hey Ness, had any good scares lately?" Zac said, joking about that morning.

"Haha, very funny Zac." Said Vanessa, sarcastically.

"Haha! What do yu guys want to do first?" Zac asked.

"Anythings fine with me!" said Lucas.

"How about we watch a scary movie?" suggested Ashley.

"Great idea!" said Monique.

So the 6 friends huddled up on Zac's couch, and got prepared for the best sleepover of there lifes.


	2. Lily Efron

The lights were off, and Vanessa, Lucas, Zac, Monique, Ashley, and Corbin were sitting on Zac's couch and floor, watching a scary movie at Zac's sleepover.

The 6 cast members of HSM were about 10 minutes into the movie when Zac asked: "Does anybody want some popcorn?"

"Sure!!" called Ashley, and everyone agreed to let Zac make the popcorn, and to pause the movie.

After Zac returned with the snacks, the movie continued. Everyone agreed that it was the scariest movie they've ever seen!

Vanessa stayed huddled up to Ashley, and they hugged and screamed together through the scariest parts.

At around 10:00 at night, and halfway through the movie, the cast heard a knocking at the door. Meanwhile, on the movie screen, the person in the movie was just about to open the scary-looking door.

All of a sudden, the door to Zac's house opened, at the same time the door opened in the movie.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" everyone in the cast screamed.

"AAAH!!" screamed the person who was standing at Zac's doorway, who started crying and dropped her bags on the floor.

"Zaccy!!" Cried the person who was standing at the doorway. Thinking it was Zac, the person jumped onto Vanessa's lap, and hugged her.

Corbin paused the movie and Zac flicked on the lights.

"Lils!?" He asked.

Noticing that who she was sitting on wasn't Zac, the person who was at the door jumped up and started to run up the stairs, crying.

"LILY!" Zac called after her, running up the stairs.

Zac found Lily sitting on the top of the stairs, still crying. "Zac." She said through crying. "You guys scared me! And when I jumped on to Vanessa's lap instead of yours, it scared me even more!!"

"Shhh." Zac whispered, stroking Lily's blonde hair. "It's only a movie!! Your okay!!" He smiled at her.

" I know, but it was scary!!" Lily replied, trying not to start crying again.

"I know what will make it less scary!!" Zac said, grinning. He looked at Lily, and started to tickle her.

"Zac!! Stop it!!" said Lily, who began to giggle.

"Alright, alright." Zac said, after a couple minutes of tickling Lily. He wiped the tears from her pretty blue eyes. "Come on. Lets go downstairs.

The movies shut off now." He gave her a quick hug, then turned to grab her hand.

"Okay." said Lily, smiling. She grabbed Zac's hand, and they walked down the stairs together.

Lily Efron is Zac's 4 year old cousin. She has beautiful blonde hair, and very pretty blue eyes.

"Guys, Lily's here!! She just got really scared by the movie, and the screaming. Shes okay now." Zac said to the cast, smiling at Lily.

Lily turned and said hello to all of the cast members.

"Lily, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with mommy?" Zac asked.

"Mommy dropped me off. I'm supposed to be staying with you for awhile." Lily told him.

"Oh. Okay." Zac said.

"Im going to go bring these upstairs." Lily said, pointing to her bags. She picked them up and brought them upstairs.

After she returned she sat down beside Zac on the couch and hardly said anything.

"Lily, I think it's time for you to go to bed now." Zac said. "Come with me upstairs."

Lily followed Zac up the stairs, and into Zac's bedroom. She got into her pajamas and layed in Zac's bed.

"Goodnight Lils!!" Zac said cheerfully, as he kissed his little cousin goodnight, shut the door, and walked back down the stairs to join his friends.

A few hours later, Zac walked up the stairs to check on Lily while the others were sleeping. When he saw her sleeping peacefully, he smiled.

A couple of minutes later, a huge banging sound came from the stairs. Vanessa woke up right away and ran as fast as she could.

"OMG!!" she screamed. "ZAC!?"

Zac was lying on the stairs.

Unconcious...


	3. The Hospital

Vanessa was standing there, staring at the unconcious Zac, who was lying at the top of the stairs.

"I should probably wake up the others, and get Zac to the hospital!" She thought, starting to panic.

She started to wake up the others. "Guys!! Wake up!!" she whispered, gently tapping each one of them to wake them up.

After a while, they all slowly woke up. Vanessa quickly explained what happened. Corbin called an ambulance, and Nessa tiptoed upstairs past Zac to wake Lily up.

"Lily, wake up!!" She called softly. "Somethings wrong with your cousin! We have to go!"

"Zaccy?" Lily asked, half-asleep. She slowly started to wake up.

"No, Lily. Its Vanessa!" Nessa said. Seeing that Lily was very tired, she picked her up and brought her downstairs. Shortly, the ambulance came and Vanessa said "Lily and I are gunna go with Zac. You guys follow behind."

After about a 3 minute ride to the hospital, Zac was inside the hospital room, and the 6 cast members plus Lily were waiting in the waiting room.

Later, the doctor came out of the room, and asked for Vanessa. "Yes, doctor?" She asked, nervously.

"Well, Zac is in a very unusual state. His body just seemed to shut down on him. He fainted, and he banged his head on the stairs as he was walking down. This is a very unusual and critical problem to deal with. He seems to be in a coma, and he has a severe concussion from when he banged his head. We dont know when hes going to recover, but our guess is that hes going to be fine.

"Thanks for the news doctor, but when will Zac be able to come home?" Vanessa asked.

The doctor thought for a moment, then replied. "Well, Miss. Hudgens, it really depends on when Zac wakes up. If he wakes up in the next couple of days and he seems to recover quickly. he will be able to come home in about a week or maybe even less. If he wakes up any later, then i'm really not sure when hes going to be able to come home."

Vanessa felt a tear appearing in her eyes. "Thanks, doctor." She silently went to go sit with the others.

She told them the news, and they were all silent and hardly talked at all for hours. They were all very tired, since they were woken up at around 3 in the morning. Shortly after, Lily started to move around in her sleep, and then started to mumble. She seemed very sad and scared. She started to whimper and moan. After a few minutes, she woke up and started to scream and cry. "Shhh!! Lily whats wrong?" Asked Vanessa, trying to calm her down. Everybody in the hospital started to come around, asking her if she was alright. Nobody knew what was going on, and after awhile Lily started to calm down, and Vanessa stroked her blonde hair gently. Lily sniffled and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Lily, are you okay?? What happened??" Ashley asked, very concerned.

"I had a nightmare." Lily replied softly.

Vanessa kept stroking her hair and wiped Lily's tears with her hand.

"It was scary." She continued.

Corbin gave her a high-five and said "Your brave! You got through it! Right, kiddo?" happily, smiling at her. Lily started to smile a bit and she replied "Yeah!".

"Where are we?" Asked Lily suddenly, realizing she wasn't at Zac's house. "Where is Zaccy?" She started to seem very worried and scared.

The others tried to think of a way to tell Lily about Zac's injurys.

"Well, Lily, your cousin had a little accident. We're at the doctors! He's going to be all better, though." Monique said, trying to sound as cheery as she could.

"I dont like the doctors." Lily said, staring at the other people around her.

"Aww. Come here Lils." Corbin said, giving her a big hug.

Lily was very quiet.

The doctor came out from Zac's room again, and asked for Miss. Hudgens. Vanessa quickly got up out of her seat, and walked over to where the doctor was standing.

"We havent really gotten an improvement from Zac. We're hoping we can atleast get a movement from him in the next few hours."

Vanessa stood there quietly, listening to the doctors every word.

"Is that little girl over there related to Mr. Efron?" The doctor asked, pointing to Lily.

"Thats Lily Efron. She's Zac's little cousin." Vanessa replied, looking at Lily, who was very quiet and was looking like she was going to fall asleep again any minute.

"Where is she staying while Mr. Efron is in the hospital? Does she have parents?" The doctor wrote some things down on peices of paper.

"Um.. she is supposed to be staying with Zac for a few days. Her parents dropped her off at Zac's house last night. I dont know when her parents are supposed to be picking her up. I suppose maybe she could stay with me and my sister, untill I find out when her parents are coming to get her." Vanessa looked very uncomfortable as she stood, talking to the doctor.

"Okay. I'll let you get that sorted out. Thank you for the information, Miss. Hudgens." The doctor turned to go back into Zac's room.

"You're very welcome, doctor." Vanessa called over her shoulder, as she joined the others.

Everyone sat quiet for a very long time. Nobody had anything to say, and nobody really wanted to talk.

After a while, Vanessa's cellphone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello. Is this Vanessa Hudgens?" the caller asked.

"Yeah, I'm Vanessa." Vanessa replied.

"Okay. I'm Officer Laney." the caller said.

"Oh. Nice to talk to you, officer" Vanessa was very confused. "How did you get my number?"

"Well Zac's mother says that Zac hasnt been answering his phone. Do you have a Miss. Lily Efron with you? Zac's mother gave me your number and said that you were supposed to sleep over and you might be with her and Zac." The officer talked quickly.

"Well, I am with Lily, but Zac happens to be in the hospital. He fell down the stairs. Hes in a coma and got a severe concussion." Vanessa was very tired and all she wanted to do was get home and sleep.

"Oh. I hope he gets well soon! Anyways, may I talk to Lily?" the officer asked.

"Sure! Nice talking to you, officer." Vanessa handed the phone to Lily, who was almost asleep.

After a few minutes into Lily's phone call with the officer, she started to get a very worried look on her face. After another couple of minutes she started sniffling and tears started appearing in her eyes. After another couple of minutes, she was almost crying her eyes out.

"Bye, Officer." Lily said into the phone, through crying.

Lily looked very upset and sad, and she just wouldnt stop crying.

"Ohmigosh" Vanessa said. "Whats wrong Lily??"

Lily sniffled and cried. "My.. my.. pa.a.rents..." there was a long pause. "d..d.i..ed." she finished.

Everyone was silent and said nothing for the rest of the day.


	4. Silent

The next day, VERY early in the morning, the cast and Lily we're all sleeping in the waiting room. Lily had crawled into Vanessa's arm and had fallen asleep, and had a tear strain down her cheek. She was having a hard time understanding about Zac and her parents, and was so tired, she fell asleep with Vanessa gently stroking her blonde hair.

"Miss. Hudgens." The doctor tapped Vanessa lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh..Huh.. What !?" Vanessa mumbled in her sleep.

"Miss. Hudgens? Are you awake? I need to talk to you." The doctor asked.

Vanessa suddenly opened her eyes and said "Yes."

"Follow me." The doctor seemed to be very busy. Vanessa picked Lily up gently and placed her in the seat next to where she was sleeping, then followed the doctor sleepily. She was still half asleep. She turned toward the doctor, forcing herself to keep her eyes open, and saw that he was writing on a brown clipboard.

"Zac seems to be getting better." The doctor said. "He moved his arm earlier, but he's still unresponsive." The doctor smiled at Vanessa.

Vanessa didn't smile back. "Can we go see him?" She pointed to the other cast members and Lily, who were all sleeping peacefully.

"Yes. You can see Zac before you leave." The doctor turned to walk away.

"Before we leave?" Vanessa was puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid you cant stay in the waiting room any longer. There are other people who need to sit there. " The doctor started walking towards Vanessa again.

"I'll go get my friends." Vanessa was annoyed. She walked over to her friends and woke each of them up. Lily was tired, so Vanessa carried her.

When they got into Zac's room, all of the cast members stood around looking at Zac. Lily sniffled and a tear appeared in her shiny eyes.

Vanessa was getting teary too, so she decided to take Lily out into the waiting room again untill the rest of the cast was done visiting with Zac.

After about 5 minutes, Lily had fallen asleep again, and Ashley told the doctors that they would all be back later that day or the next day. The cast stepped outside in the parking lot with Lily being carried by Vanessa.

"I'm really tired, im going to go home and get some rest." Corbin rubbed his eyes sleepily and Monique nodded her head. "I am too." She replied.

"Yeah. We're going to go too." Vanessa nodded her head towards Lily who was in her arms.

"Do you need a ride to Zac's place?" Ashley asked. Vanessa said yes, and they all said goodbye and Vanessa started walking towards Ashley's car. She placed Lily in the back seat and got in the front with Ashley.

The ride to Zac's house was silent. Nobody said a word. When they got to Zac's house, Vanessa jumped out and hugged Ashley.

"Bye Ash! See you later." She picked Lily up and carried her to the front door. Using the extra key that Zac gave her, she unlocked the door and walked inside. She put Lily on the couch and ran upstairs to get her bags and carseat. She picked Lily up, ran to the car and strapped Lily into her carseat. She got into the drivers seat and started to back out of Zac's driveway. After a few minutes of driving, she looked through the rear veiw mirror and noticed that Lily had woken up.

"Hey Lily!" Vanessa said softly. Lily didnt reply, but looked out of the window and didnt say anything for the entire ride. When they got to Vanessa's house, Vanessa lifted Lily out of her carseat.

"Well, this is my house!" Vanessa was trying to sound cheery, and she was trying to make conversation with Lily. But once again, Lily said nothing, and was silent. Vanessa picked her up again, and walked towards the front door. Knowing that it was still very early in the morning, Vanessa figured her mother would still be sleeping. But when she got to the kitchen area, she saw her mom drinking coffee at the table.

"Vanessa, your home!" She seemed surprised. "What are you doing home so early? And whos this?" She pointed to Lily.

"Well, mom, Zac is in the hospital. He fell down the stairs. He's in a coma right now. This is Lily. Shes Zac's younger cousin. She just found out that her parents both died. So, I was thinking that maybe we can keep her here, atleast untill Zac is out of the hospital?" Vanessa was still carrying Lily, so she put her down.

"Oh, hunny, I'm so sorry about your parents!! And your cousin!" Vanessa's mom had a look of concern on her face. "She can stay here as long as she wants!" Lily didnt say anything, and she just stood there.

"Mom, wheres Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"Shes at a sleepover. She should be home later." Vanessas mom was now walking towards the fridge and grabbed an apple. She started chewing on it.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go put these bags upstairs. And maybe sleep a little bit. I'm very tired!" Vanessa said, looking towards the stairs. "Come on, Lily. I'll show you around!" Lily silently followed after her and they walked up the stairs.

"This is the guest room, where you'll be sleeping!" Vanessa showed Lily everything in the guest room and put her bags on top of the bed. "Im very tired, so i'm going to go to my room and sleep, but do you want to go back to sleep?" Lily didnt respond, but she stared at a big teddy bear that was sitting on the bed.

"Um... well how about.. you can go lay down on the couch downstairs.. and maybe watch TV.. but if you're tired.. you can just sleep..?" Vanessa was wondering why Lily wasnt answering to anything she asked or said.

Lily finally started walking towards the stairs and Vanessa turned on the TV. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over Lily. As she started to walk towards the stairs to her room, she called "I'll see you later Lils!" knowing that Lily wouldn't respond. Vanessa wondered if the little girl would ever talk again.

A/N: sorry theress suuchh a bad endinggg ! i couldnt think of a way to end it !! and sorry its kindaa short.. :P


	5. I miss you

Later that day, after her long nap, Vanessa walked down her stairs to find Lily sitting on the living room couch watching cartoons.

A few seconds later, Vanessa's 10 year old younger sister Stella walked in the door and took her shoes off .

"Hey Mom!" She called to her mom, who was upstairs in her room. She walked over to Vanessa and gave her a hug.

"Hi sis!" She exclaimed, running upstairs to put her overnight bag in her room. When she returned downstairs, she sat down on the couch beside Lily, who was still wrapped up in the blanket that Vanessa placed over her earlier. Stella had known Lily ever since Vanessa and Zac met, and they were pretty good friends.

"Hey Lils.. why are you here?" She looked at Vanessa. When Lily didnt answer, she went over to Vanessa and whispered: "Why is she here?"

Vanessa told her about Zac and Lily's parents, and Stella immediatley understood.

"Speaking of Zac.. i was wondering if you two wanted to go visit him again!" Vanessa talked quickly.

"Sure.. I guess." Stella walked towards the door and got her shoes back on again. Lily didn't say anything, but walked towards the door too.

After a short ride to the hospital, the girls walked inside and saw Ashley sitting on a chair in the waiting room.

"Hey, Ashley!" Stella gave Ashley a hug.

"How is he?" Vanessa asked immediatly, sounding concerned.

"I'm auctually not sure. I just got here." Ashley looked over to the room where Zac was.

"I'm gunna go ask." Vanessa walked over to the doctor and asked: "I'm here to visit Zac Efron. Is he okay?"

"Mr. Efron is fine. You can go in to see him if you want." The doctor looked at the room.

"Okay. Thanks." Vanessa walked back to Lily, Ashley, and Stella. The girls walked into Zac's room and saw him lying on the bed, unresponsive, hooked up to life support and other weird machines.

"Wow.." Stella breathed. She was starting to get really sad and a tear appeared in her brown eyes. She ran her fingers through her very pretty brown hair and sat down in the chair that was beside her in the room.

"Zac, please be okay!!" Vanessa whispered, and she walked over to where he was lying. She looked at him with sadness and love in her eyes. She could hardly stand to watch someone like Zac, one of her best friends, half-dead on a bed in the hospital. She started to get very sad and she looked away. She walked over to Ashley, and noticed that Lily was still out in the waiting room, and it looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll be right back." Vanessa mumbled as she walked past Ashley and Stella and went over to where Lily was sitting.

"Do you miss your cousin, Lily?" She looked at Lily. Lily said nothing, but a tear appeared in her shiny, blue eyes and she looked up at Vanessa.

She buried her little head into Vanessa's stomach and wrapped her arms around her. It was the biggest hug Vanessa had ever gotten, but she didnt mind. After a few minutes, Lily turned away and stared off into the distance. Vanessa got up and walked over to Stella.

"Ready to go?" Vanessa started to get sad again as she looked at Zac lying on the hospital bed. All she wanted to do was get home.

"Yeah, I guess." Stella walked towards the door. Vanessa gave Ashley a quick hug, said goodbye, and walked out of the door, with Lily following silently behind her.

That night, Lily, Vanessa, and Stella were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Vanessa's mom was upstairs, in bed already.

After awhile, Vanessa told Lily and Stella that they had to go to bed. Stella went up into her room, and Lily followed Vanessa upstairs to the guest room. She got into her pajamas and crawled into the bed. Vanessa saw her looking at the teddy bear that was at the end of the bed. She picked it up and put it in her small hands. Lily cuddled with it and Vanessa walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Lils!" She said. She turned out the light and closed the door. After a few minutes, Vanessa was sitting in her bed reading her book when she heard a small knock on the door. She opened it, and Lily was standing there, but she didnt say anything.

"Lily ? Are you okay?" Vanessa took her hand and led her back to the guestroom.

"You sleep in here, okayy?" Vanessa put her back into bed and turned off the light. She shut the door and said goodnight again.

She got back into bed again and was just getting in to a new chapter in her book, when she saw her door handle opening and Lily walking in, again. Vanessa took her hand and led her back into the guest room again.

"Lily, I want you to sleep in here, okay?" She shut off the light and shut the door again. After a few minutes, she heard another knock at the door and opened it. It was Lily again.

"Lily, do you want to sleep with me?" She was starting to get very tired. Lily very slowly nodded her head and Vanessa took her hand and put her into bed, and Lily fell asleep right away.

The next morning, Lily, Stella, Vanessa. and Vanessa's mom were eating breakfast and drinking orange juice. Stella was laughing from one of Vanessa's jokes and Lily was slowly picking at her food. After awhile, Vanessa got a call on her cellphone.

After a few seconds into the phone conversation, Vanessa got a very worried look of concern on her face, and slowly a tear rolled down. She quickly hung up.

"Vanessa? Who was that? Are you okay?" Vanessa's mom had a look of concern on her face too.

"Its the doctor, they want us to go down right away. Somethings wrong with Zac.."


	6. ZAC! NOOO!

Vanessa, Lily, and Stella rushed to the hospital. They quickly found the doctor and asked him what was wrong.

"Zac's heart stopped working about 10 minutes ago. We have him on major life support right now, but in a couple of hours we'll have to disconnect him. I'm very sorry." The doctor turned away.

Vanessa called Ashley, Monique, Corbin and Lucas on her cellphone and told them the news. In minutes they were all huddled up in a corner of the waiting room, crying. Stella was sitting with Lily who was silent.

For almost two full hours, Ashley, Vanessa, Monique, Corbin, Lucas, Stella and Lily sat, sniffling and crying. After awhile, the doctor came out once again.

"Mr. Efron is awake!! I belive he only has a few minutes left..." The doctor seemed emotionless. "He asked to speak to a Miss. Efron."

Lily's eyes got big and her lips curled into a smile as she walked into the room where Zac was staying.

Zac's face wore a grin from ear to ear when he saw his little cousin walk into the room. He looked very weak and there was no doubt that he looked like he was about to pass away.

"Zaccy?" Lily bent down to hug her cousin as a happy tear rolled down her soft cheeks. Zac took her hand and held it, as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Lily!!" He held her hand very tight.

"Are you awake now?" All Lily wanted was to hold on to her cousin forever.

"Lily, i'm afraid I only have a few more minutes to live.." Zac could feel a tear slowly rolling down his cheek.

"But I dont want you to die Zaccy!" Lily's smile faded as she looked at her cousin with her big, blue eyes. "Why?"

"I guess it's just my time to go Lils.." Zac spoke very softly. "There's something I want you to do for me. Can you do it?" Lily slowly nodded her head.

"I don't want you to be sad about me dying. Okay?" Lily nodded her head, clearly not telling the truth. "And just remember, there will be a day where we can see each other again! This is nothing to be sad about. I just want you to remember me in a good way." Lily was silent.

"I have to go soon, so can you please go get the others for me, before I leave? I want to say goodbye." Zac looked at Lily. She ran into the doctor just as he was walking into the room. Zac told the doctor to get the others and shortly after they all appeared in his room, tearyeyed.

Lily ran up to the bed again and held on to her cousins hand very tightly for the last time, while the others stood around the back of the room.

"Guys, I just wanted to say, I love you all so much! You are my best friends and i'll miss you guys so much." All of the cast members started to cry their eyes out, and they each walked up to Zac and gave him a long hug. When it was Vanessa's turn, Zac hugged her extra long and gave her a kiss on the lips. She looked down at him and whispered goodbye, then walked back over to the others.

Zac looked at Lily. "Lils, you are so special to me. In my eyes, you shine like a star. I'm going to miss you so much, my little Lily." Lily started to cry and she held her cousins hand firmly and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his weak arms around her in the biggest hug he could give.

Then, the doctor walked in again. "Are you ready to go, Zac?" Zac nodded his head, as Lily held on to his hand even tighter.

"Alright then." The doctor walked over to the life-support machine and pushed the button slowly.

"NO!!" Lily screamed again and again through sobbing furociously, not wanting Zac to leave.

"ZACCY!! PLEASE DONT LEAVE!!" She screamed, as her older cousins hand slipped from hers, and she started to cry all over again.

A/N: Soorrry itss soooo short ! I just couldn't think and i wanted it to be a cliffhangerr ! the next one will be longer ! :) Please R&R, i hope youu enjoyed xD


	7. Confusion

Vanessa's heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. She started at the now dead Zac lying on the hospital bed and could feel the tears in her eyes.

The doctor walked up to her, Ashley, Monique, Corbin , Lucas , Corbin, and Stella.

"I'm very sorry about your loss. But I think it was best for Mr. Efron." The doctor turned and walked away. Just as the doctor turned, Lily ran out of the door, crying. Vanessa ran after her, and followed her into the bathroom. She was sitting in a stall, crying. They were both silent, but held each other in a tight hug and cried. A few minutes later Ashley came rushing in.

"Are you guys okay!?" Her eyes were red from crying and she looked very tired and concerned.

Vanessa looked up at her. "Yeah, we're fine." She sniffled.

"We should go back to the room now." The three girls walked back into Zac's room and stood at the back. His body was still lying there, untouched.

Suddenly, the 6 cast members, Lily, and Stella gasped when they saw Zac's eyes blink, and then open. Happy tears started streaming down Vanessa's face when she realized what was happening.

"Zac!!" She rushed over to the bed, with Lily following. She looked down at him and he grinned at her.

"Vanessa.. Lily.." He said, very weakly. Then, his eyes blinked two more times.

Ashley went over to him and looked down. "Zac.." She whispered. With that, Zac's eyes blinked several more times and then they shut. Vanessa put her head on his chest and realized his heart wasn't beating. His monitor that was sitting beside him started to beep like crazy and Vanessa looked at it. There was a straight line...

"Lily.. I love you..." Zac whispered. Vanessa sat him up. Lily sobbed loudly , as the monitor shut off. Zac kept his eyes shut and layed himself down on the bed. Lily decided she had to be brave and take charge of the situation.

"Zaccy, if you are awake, squeeze my hand." She put her tiny hand out towards him and he squeezed it weakly.

"Lily. Be brave for me. I always loved you and I always will. You'll never know how many things that i've wanted to do with you, but I havent gotten to do. You're only 4, and I wanted to be with you for the rest of your life. Please be strong, and be the little fighter I know you are, just for me." His voice was strong, but still not very loud.

Lily held his hand even tighter as she took something out her pocket.

"I wrote.. th.. i..is.. for.. you." She sobbed. She handed him a small white peice of paper and he held it in one hand and Lily's hand in the other.

On the paper were words that were written in VERY messy writing, and most of the words were spelled wrong. Vanessa looked at Zac.

The paper read:

**Lily Taylor Efron. **

**Zaccy, I miss you so much. I love you lots and lots and I will see you in heaven.**

**Lily. **

With every word that Zac read, his eyes got big and he started to cry softly.

"You wrote this.. for.. me?" He was amazed.

Lily looked at Zac, nodded, and continued to hold his hand.

Suddenly, Lily was looking at Vanessa when she felt Zac's hand fall from hers. She looked at him and he was lying down, his eyes were shut. Vanessa realized what was happening.

"OMGG! Somebody get the doctorr!!" She ran over to Corbin and asked him to get a doctor and she pushed the call button on the side of Zac's bed. His monitor started to go off very loudly and started to go out of control, and Vanessa started to scream.

A Few seconds later, one doctor appeared with Corbin. The doctor looked at Zac right away. He got out a pager and paged more doctors.

Right away, 3 more came in. Lily had no idea what was going on. The situation was scaring her, and she started to cry.

"Im sorry but you have to leave." The doctor walked everyone to the door.

"But, why? Whats going on?" Vanessa was confused and scared as she walked towards the door. The doctor said nothing, but looked at them.

One of the doctors began to shout. "I need a 120!! Get me the pads and put it up to 120!! Scatt!!" then he said. "Clear!!" and pressed the pads down hard on Zac's chest.

Then he began to shout again. "That didnt work!! Put it up to 145 this time!! Clear!!" Once again he put the pads down hard on Zac's chest.

The doctor seemed fustrated. He shouted again. "Nothings going to work!! Crank it ALL the way up to 200!! Clear!!" He put the pads down very hard on Zac's chest once again. Zac didn't wake up.

The other doctor walked up to the cast, Lily, and Stella and said. "You have to leave!!" And he pushed them over to the door.

"But you can't just make us leave!!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"ZACCY!! You cant GO!!" Lily looked at her cousin, lying on the hospital bed, with 3 doctors around him. Then everyone walked out of the door, and the doctor slammed it in their faces.

After a couple of hours, Lily was sitting by herself on a chair in the waiting room crying, away from the others, when she saw the 4 doctors walk out of the room. When they turned the corner, she walked into the room and saw that her cousin was still lying on the bed. When she looked out of the door again, she saw the doctors talking to the cast members and Stella. She closed the door tightly and jumped up onto the chair that was in the corner of the room, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked at her cousin and started to say one of her favourite nursey rhymes, the one that Zac taught her, just when she was old enough to talk.

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, Touch the ground. **

**Teddy bear, Teddy Bear, Turn around. **

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, show your shoe. **

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, That will do.**

Lily remembered when she was younger. Zac had just taught her this rhyme, and they were practising saying it. All of a sudden, Lily started laughing for no reason, and soon Zac was tickling her and she laughed so hard that she almost started to cry.

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, Run upstairs.**

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, Say your prayers.**

After she finished that line of the nursey rhyme, she thought that she heard a small voice say the rest of the poem.

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, Blow out the light.**

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear, say goodnight.**

She looked over at Zac and saw that he was looking at her and grinnning. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Then they said their favourite nursery rhyme over and over, and with every word that Zac said, his voice got stronger.

Lily grinned back at her cousin. "Are you awake now??" Lily looked at him. He nodded, and she gave him another huge hug. It felt good to be in her big cousins arms again.

A/N: I hopee you enjoyyedd!! :P


	8. Good To Be Home

EVERYONE !!

IM SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE LONG WAIT !

i've been SOOO busy with everything, im hoping to start updating this series regularly again.

i hope your not mad at mee ! :P

2 weeks later;

Zac was allowed to go home.

Vanessa drove him home to her house in her car.

Zac walked out of the car. "Its good to be home" he said, laughing. He kissed Vanessa on the forehead and then walked inside.

Vanessa ran inside, carrying Lily on her back. She ran towards the couch and dropped Lily down gently. Lily giggled and then gave her cousin a big hug.

"I missed you Zaccy" she said, running towards the door mat to take her shoes off.

"I missed you too, Lils." Lily ran towards him and he swung his arm around her, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Lily ! Hide ! The Tickle Monsters coming !" He exclaimed, tickling Lily, which made her laugh.

"Zac, how are you feeling, is that new medication the doctor gave you alright?" Vanessa moved closer to Zac.

Zac put his arm around her, and Lilly jumped off of his lap to go see Stella in her room. "Im much better, babe, and the medications working fine."

Vanessa sighed. "Im so glad ! I was so worried about you, im glad your better." She kissed him.

"Nessa, there was no reason for you to be worried about me. Im fine." Zac held her tightly.

"Of course there is, Zac.I love you." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Nessa." They were both silent for a minute.

Meanwhilee with Lily and Stella..

Lily knocked on Stellas door.

"Come In" She said. Lily walked in. "Hey Stella."

"Hey Lils. Whats up ?" She was making her bed and had just finished cleaning her room.

"My cousins all better." Lily said with a big smile. "Thats great, Lils. Im glad hes alright." Stella gave Lily a hug.

"Do you want to play dolls, Lils?" Stella started to walk towards her bedroom closet, where her dolls were kept. Lily nodded.

Lily picked a doll with black hair and brown eyes, who looked like Vanessa. "I want this one." She said.

"Okay. What are you going to name it?" Stella started to look though her box with all of her dolls in it, and picked one with blonde hair.

"Im going to name it Vanessa." Lily stated. Stella giggled and said; "Im going to name mine Jessica"

"Thats a pretty name" Lily, stroking the hair of her doll. "Thanks" said Stella. She walked towards her drawer, and pulled out a container full of doll clothes.

"Here, pick out something for your doll to wear." She started looking through the container. Lily picked a black frilly top and blue jeans with shoes that were like flipflops, which was very similar to the outfit that Vanessa was wearing that day. "I love this outfit" Lily said, gazing at her doll in amazment.

"Wow, very pretty, lils." Stella said. She chose a blue top with black tight pants and black boots. "Lets play!"

Back with Nessa&Zac.

"Hmm. How about we watch a movie babe ?" Zac stroked Vanessas hair.

"Sure, which one?" Vanessa looked up at him and smiled. She was very happy.

"How about.. A scary movie?"

"No thankss. I want to watch camp rock!" Vanessa smiled.

"Camp Rock?' He said, surprised. "Isn't that a little young for you?"

"No way ! I love that movie !" She giggled.

"Alright then. I'll put it in" He jumped off of the couch and put the movie in.

About an hour later, with Stella&Lily.

"We've been playing for a long time now. Im getting bored, do you want to stop?" Lily nodded her head. "Can I keep this doll?" She looked up at Stella.

"Lils, you cant. Its mine!" Stella felt bad because Lily started to hug the doll as if it was her favourite toy. "Please Stella?" "Lils, im sorry, you cant."

Lily started crying. "PLEASE STELLA ! I WANT IT !" "LILY TAYLOR EFRON! STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW!" Stella screamed.

Hearing one of her best friends yelling at her made Lily cry even more. "Oh, im sorry Lils, i didnt mean to yell at you, its just, i dont like it when you cry." Stella looked at her and started crying too.

Lily sobbed, and Stella stopped crying but got up to clean the mess that her and Lily made playing dolls.

As Stella wasn't looking, Lily grabbed the doll and put it in the pocket of the sweat shirt she was wearing. "Im going to go downstairs." She ran towards the door.

Stella turned around. As Lily reached the door, she started running and she went downstairs so that Stella wouldnt see the stolen doll in her pocket.

Lily went into the basement to play with her doll alone. As she was playing, Stella came downstairs.

"Hey, guys, have you guys seen my doll, with black hair? Lily was playing with it and i dont remember what happened to it, i cant find it!"

"No, Maybe you could ask her, shes downstairs." Vanessa looked at Stella. Right as that happened, Lily walked up to them, the doll in her pocket.

Zac said; "Lils do you have Stella's doll? The one with the black hair?" Lily shook her head. "Are you sure?" Lily shook her head again.

"Come here." Lily walked towards him and as he put his hands in her pocket to check if it was in there she screamed: "NO ! I WANT IT ! ITS MINE!"

Zac looked at his cousins face. "Lily, please give it back, its Stellas." He tried again to get it from her pocket. "NO ITS NOT ! ITS MINE !

Zac tried again, but she wouldnt let him have it. "LILY EFRON ! GIVE THE DOLL BACK TO HER NOW ! I MEAN IT !" Lily started crying. "I named it Vanessa" She whispered. After that she ran upstairs to Stellas room. Stella followed her.

"You know, i changed my mind. You can have the doll if you really want it." She walked into the room. Lily smiled. "REALLY?" She ran up to Stella and hugged her.

"Do you want to play dolls again?" Stella asked. Lily nodded her head. "Okay, but i dont feel that well."

They started to play and about 20 minutes later, as Lily went to stand up she said, "I dont feel well Stella."

"Whats wrong, Lils?" Stella rushed over to Lily. "I feel dizzy and my head and tummy hurts." Her face started to turn white and she said again, "I feel dizzy."

Lily spun around quickly twice. And she started falling towards the ground..

Stella started to panic. "LILY ! LILY ! WAKE UP ! lily... lils..."

whats going to happenn ? find out next time :)


	9. Lily, Are You Okay?

"OHMIGOD. LILS !" stella screamed as she tried to wake Lily up. "First with Zac, now you ? come ON lily !"

Stella decided to be brave. "I should carry her down to Zac & Nessa. They'll know what to do!" She picked up Lily in her arms and brought her down to Vanessa.

"Nessa, i dont know what to do, she kind of, fainted." Stella passed Lily to Vanessa

"ohmigosh." Nessa said. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

Vanessa rushed into the kitchen where Zac was. "Zac, your cousins hurt, we have to take her to the hospital!" She rushed back out and grabbed her car keys.

"Wait, What? Whats wrong with her?" Zac started to get his shoes on.

"No time to talk, we have to go." Vanessa was already out of the door, carrying Lily in her arms, with a confused Zac following.

When they got to the hospital, Nessa ran to the desk, still carrying Lily. "Hello, I need a doctor, my daughter, shes hurt."

"Your name, please?" the doctor looked impatient. "Vanessa Hudgens."

She replied. "Alright, and your daughters name, and age, please?" The doctor took out a paper and started to write down the information.

"Miss. Lily Efron. Shes 4 years old." Vanessa looked tired.

Whats wrong with her? How did she get hurt?" The doctor continued to write things down.

"Um, im not sure. She was upstairs playing with my sister, and I dont know what happened, Stella brought her downstairs and she was unconcious, maybe you

could ask her." Vanessa called Stella over.

"May I please have your full name, age, and a brief description of what happened?" The doctor got another peice of paper out.

"Stella Teodora Hudgens, 10 years old. Um well, I was playing dolls with Lily, and she kept saying that she didn't feel well, and all of the sudden she just, fell down, im not

sure what happened but, she just, fell." Stella looked nervous as she answered all of the questions.

"I see. And What did you do when you noticed her fall?" The doctor looked suspicious while he was asking the questions.

"I carried her downstairs to my sister and we brought her here." Stella repied.

"Okay." The doctor handed the first peice of paper he was writing on to Vanessa. "Hand this peice of paper to the doctors in the waiting room through those doors."

He pointed towards 2 double doors just to the left of them in the hallway. "The nurses in there will take care of her, its the childrens section."

"Okay, Thank You." Vanessa, Zac, & Stella walked through the doors and Vanessa handed the paper to the nurse at the desk. "Take A Number and sit down, we'll call you when its your turn." Vanessa grabbed a number from the ticket dispenser beside the desk, and went to sit down on the chairs with Lily.

Zac decided to call Ashley to tell her what happened. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" Ashley sounded happy. "Ashley speaking"

"Hey Ash, its Zac." Zac wanted to make it quick.

"Hey Zac, whats up?"

"Well, Lilys in the hospital. Um, She kind of fainted, I was wondering if you could come down and meet us, we're in the childrens section."

"Awee. Poor Lils. I'll be there in no time. See ya soon."

"Okay thanks Ash, 'bye!" Zac hung up. He looked at the number on the black screen that was just above the desk. It was 29. Vanessas number was 31.

Zac walked up to Nessa, who was sitting with Stella and Lily who was still in her arms. "I just called Ash, she'll be here soon, maybe you should wait out here for here, and i'll go in with her, if you dont mind."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Thats a good idea, maybe Stella should stay out here too."

"Okay" Zac watched the numbers on the black screen change from 29 to 30, and he started to get worried about his little cousin.

What was about 15 minutes seemed like hours to zac, as finally the numbers on the screen turned from 30 to 31.

"Number 31!" The nurse called, as the doctor appeared at the other side door leading to the doctors rooms. "Lily Efron?" She called.

Zac took Lily carefully over to the doctor as they entered though the door.

Ashley appeared at the other door a few seconds later. "Nessa!" she called.

Vanessa got up to go and greet her friend. "Hey Ash!"

Ashley noticed Stella standing beside Vanessa. "Hey Stella! Ness, Hows Lils doing?"

Stella said hi back, and Vanessa replied; "She just went in. We're not sure how shes doing.

The 3 talked for a while and about 20 minutes later, Zac appeared at the door, a tear in his eye. "Guys, Shes doing alright, I guess, but the doctor figures shes in a slight coma, nothing major, just, she needs blood. Everyone in her family is supposed to take blood tests to find out what kind of blood she needs and who has that kind. Shes in the bed right now, and we can go see her if we want. The blood tests are scheduled for 3:00, for whoever wants to take them. Once she gets the blood, she'll most likely wake up, and heal quickly.

Vanessa replied; "We'll all take tests, me, you, Ash, and Stella, and if one of us doesnt have the right type, we'll have to go to someone else for help, like our parents or

something. I feel really bad for her."

Ash nodded. "I'll take a test, and its 2:30, they're soon."

Zac said; "Do you guys want to go get something to eat in the cafeteria down the hall? Im starved."

Everyone agreed to go get food, and before they knew it, it was 3:00.

They all lined up to get the tests. Zac was first, then Ashley, Then Stella, then Vanessa. Zac walked into the room.

"Okay, fill this sheet in, and when your finished, hand it to me."

the sheet said:

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Relation to the person who you are giving blood to:**

**Who are you giving blood to? (Full name): **

**Have You Had Any slight or major reactions to giving blood or any vaccinations before?:**

**Date:**

**Have you ever given blood before?:**

**If you have, to who?:**

Zac filled it out.

**Full name: Zachary David Alexander Efron.**

**Age: 20.**

**Relation to the person who you are giving blood to: Daughter.**

**Who are you giving blood to? (Full name): Lily Taylor Efron**

**Have You Had Any slight or major reactions to giving blood or any vaccinations before?: No,**

**Date: October 3rd, 2008.**

**Have you ever given blood before?: No**

**If you have, to who?: I havent.**

Zac handed the sheet to the nurse, and she got the needle ready. She injected the needle into his arm, and little blood went through the tube.

"Alright, your all finished, Mr. Efron, you can get Miss. Ashley Tisdale Now."

Zac got Ashley. Ashley went into the room, and she had to fill in the same sheet as Zac.

Ash filled it in.

**Full name: Ashley Michelle Tisdale**

**Age: 23.**

**Relation to the person who you are giving blood to: She is my friends daughter**

**Who are you giving blood to? (Full name): Lily Taylor Efron**

**Have You Had Any slight or major reactions to giving blood or any vaccinations before?: No**

**Date: October 3rd, 2008.**

**Have you ever given blood before?: No.**

**If you have, to who?: I havent.**

The nurse gave Ashley the needle. "Alright, your finished, you can get Miss. Stella Hudgens now."

Ashley got Stella, and Stella had to fill in the same sheet.

**Full name: Stella Teodora Hudgens**

**Age: 13.**

**Relation to the person who you are giving blood to: Sister.**

**Who are you giving blood to? (Full name): Lily Taylor Efron**

**Have You Had Any slight or major reactions to giving blood or any vaccinations before?: No**

**Date: October 3rd, 2008.**

**Have you ever given blood before?: No.**

**If you have, to who?: Nobody.**

The nurse gave stella the needle, and said; "Alright, can you get Miss Vanessa Hudgens for me?"

Stella got nessa, and she had to fill in the same sheet.

**Full name: Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Age: 19**

**Relation to the person who you are giving blood to: Daughter**

**Who are you giving blood to? (Full name): Lily Taylor Efron**

**Have You Had Any slight or major reactions to giving blood or any vaccinations before?: No**

**Date: October 3rd, 2008.**

**Have you ever given blood before?: No**

**If you have, to who?: No.**

Vanessa got the needle and the nurse said, "Alright, you can go sit in the waiting room, and we'll have the results for you in about 25 minutes.

After 25 minutes, the doctor called Zac, Stella, Ashley & Nessa into the room.

"Well, Miss. Efron has A+ blood. That means she can recieve blood from A, A-, O, or O- blood types. Miss. Tisdale has AB+ blood, Mr. Efron has B+ blood, and Stella has B- blood. Fourtunally, Miss. Vanessa has Type A- Blood, so she can give blood to Lily, if she wishes."

Vanessa was relieved. Lily was going to be okay!

The blood transfer was to be taken at 4:30, which was in about 40 minutes. So Ashley decided to go buy a coffee, Vanessa decided to take Stella home to bring there dog Shadow for a quick walk, and Zac decided to stay in the waiting room. In 40 minutes, Vanessa was sitting in the chair in the waiting room. They injected a needle into her and they had to wait about 2 and a half minutes for all of the blood to go through. When Vanessa was done they brought the blood to Lilys room and injected a needle into her too, and the blood went into Lilys body, and in about 15 minutes, Lily was awake and they were able to see her.

"Hey Lily!" Stella said, when they went to see her.

"Hi Stella!" Lily seemed energetic.

"Zaccy!" She said, and gave her big brother a hug.

The doctor said that she could go home in two days, & vanessa and zac were happy again.

**IDEA BY: xZANESSA4LIFEx!!**

:)


	10. Repeating

Okayyyy. I have some things I want to say first.

i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait.

My life has been so busy. + i've been writing some other stories. Just know, this story isn't ending.

I will be continuing it on a hopefully regular basis. Summer is coming soon so i might get some more

time to write and i might even be starting a new series. maybe. I'm thinking about it. But it won't be

zanessa. Zanessa is getting kind of old now. **I STILL LIKE THEM**. I'm just more into like, niley now.

I might be making a friends story with selena & demi. I might make some one - shots too. Anyways.

once again, sorry for the uber long wait. I hope to keep updating this series more regularily now, without

more than week - long waits :). I'm already writing the next episode. Thanks for the ideas, lils. i love you .

-

Lily woke up smiling the day after she got home. She walked downstairs to find Zac making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Zaccy!" She smiled.

"Morning, Lils!" He said cheerfully.

He picked her up, tickling her tummy, and ran into the living room. He placed her down on the sofa gently. She giggled.

"Where's Nessa?" She asked, looking around.

"She's still sleeping." He flipped the pancake he was making on the grill over.

Later that day, Lily started feeling sick. " Zac." She complained softly.

Zac rushed over to her. "What's wrong, Lils?" He felt her forehead. "Lily, you're burning up! Are you feeling okay?"

Lily shook her head. "I feel sick."

Zac picked her up. "You need to rest." He brought her upstairs into her room and kissed her cheek. "Have a nap."

Lily smiled faintly. "Love you."

Zac stepped out of the room and walked downstairs. Nessa was waiting on the couch, anxious. "Is she okay?"

Zac shrugged. "Just a fever and a cold, I guess. She should be fine."

Vanessa smiled. "That's good. Hmm.. I'm hungry." She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips.

Zac smiled. "Is Stell coming over today?" Vanessa shrugged. "I think she's going to a friends. I was texting her earlier."

They both walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Zac stroked her hair. Vanessa smiled.

A while later, Zac &Vanessa had both fallen asleep. Zac gently got up and went to go check on Lily. She was still sleeping.

He gently shook her. "Lils, wake up! You've been sleeping for hours." Her pretty blue eyes opened tiredly.

"I'm awake, Zaccy." She sat up. Zac sat down beside her on the bed. He felt her forehead again. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good." She replied. Zac looked concerned. "Come downstairs, I'll give you some medicine." Lily wrinkled her nose.

Zac smiled, persuadingly. "It'll make you feel better!" Lily sighed. Zac bent down, so she could get on his back. He gave her

a piggyback ride down the stairs and dropped her down beside the now awake Vanessa.

"She's aliveeee" Vanessa said, in a frankenstein type voice. Lily smiled and giggled. She jumped down off the couch to go

get the medicine that Zac was holding out. She coughed as she swallowed the small white pill. She hated taking medicine.

Zac looked at her. "You look tired, Lils. Maybe you should go watch TV in our room." Lily shrugged.

Vanessa said, "Oh I almost forgot. I have to go to the grocery store. Wanna come, Lils?" Lily nodded eagerly and raced

towards the door. A few minutes later they were all driving in the car with the top down. Lily threw up her hands and

smiled up towards the sky. She loved riding in the convertable. Living with Zac & Vanessa, who were celebritys, was so

much different than living with her parents.

When they got to the grocery store, Lily started feeling sick again. "Zaccy." She said faintly. Zac looked over with concern

as they were walking.

"Are you okay? Do we need to take you home?" Lily shook her head. A few minutes later, her head was so dizzy she could

barely stand it. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, and her tiny legs felt weak. They gave out from under her. The next thing

she knew, she was fainting, and soon enough her body hit the ground. "LILS?" Zac exclaimed. "Not again.."

-

I hope you guys like this. Sorry for the extremely long wait, once again. I haven't updated this in like, a year. I'm sooooooo sorry.

Sorry this chapters kinda short. I have more ideas for the next few. Please r&r. i love you guys.


End file.
